


Кай-и-ее-демон

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в городе магов появился демон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Девушка недовольно дергает магические путы.  
\- Ну наконец-то! Вас так сложно найти, - она закатывает глаза. Стражи города магов Эйнема удивленно переглядываются. Демоны на свою поимку обычно реагируют совсем не так. Да и выглядят тоже не так. Девушка эта невысокая, худая. Белесые волосы неровно подстрижены под парня, самые длинные завязаны в традиционный воинский хвостик. На широком скуластом лице скука мешается с усталостью и некоторой обидой непонятно на что. На мир, наверное, - решает капитан стражи Лиорел. - Я хочу, чтобы с меня сняли проклятие, - решительно продолжает девушка. - Я заплачу.  
\- Проклятие? - удивленно переспрашивает Лиорел. Девушка закатывает глаза.  
\- Ну да, да, проклятье! Стала бы я вас иначе искать! А то эти, что в городах - все сплошь изгнанники да двоечники, а во дворец меня не пустят, там ведь не идиоты в охране!  
\- Кстати, об этом поподробнее, - вспоминает Лиорел. - Как вы нас нашли?  
\- Как-как, по нюху! - ворчит девушка, опуская на него серые глаза с выразительными вертикальными зрачками. Силки на демонов все-таки сработали не по ошибке.

В клетке девушка устраивается со всеми возможными удобствами: подгребает солому в художественном беспорядке, призванном изображать кресло, вытягивает ноги, опирается спиной о решетку и лениво хрустит пальцами, разминая руки. Лиорел даже жалеет ее немного - в тюрьме холодно, а у девушки отняли плащ. Лиорела назначили начальником стражи теперь уже пойманного демона. Ну - в его же смену поймали. Положено так. А руки у демона красивые. Глаз не оторвать. Широкие ладони, длинные тонкие пальцы, мозоли от мечей - а парные клинки сейчас у кого-то из мастеров, на изучении. Демон перехватывает взгляд Лиорела, глаза у нее - обычные, человеческие, серые с тонкими синеватыми прожилками. Красивые тоже. Она вообще вся - красивая, не изящная, но ладно скроенная и крепкая, и в резких движениях своеобразная грация хищника.  
\- Нравлюсь? - ехидно спрашивает хищник.  
Лиорел отворачивается.

\- Зачем ты пробралась в город? - строго спрашивает один из Совета, подкрепляя вопрос разрядом магии из жезла. Демон болезненно дергается и кривит полные губы. Остальной Совет стоит полукругом подальше. Ну да, выбрали камикадзе, которому демон мстить будет - и довольны.  
\- У вас комплексы какие-то? - хрипло интересуется демон. - Зачем... бить-то? Сама же пришла, не сопротивлялась.  
Члены Совета переглядываются. Наконец, самый старый из них выступает вперед.  
\- Так зачем же ты пришла? - спрашивает он и делает запрещающий жест рукой, когда первый собирается снова ударить девушку.  
\- Чтобы с меня сняли проклятие, - она устало прикрывает глаза. - Я не ожидала... такого приема.  
\- Проклятие - это демон? - уточняет старец. На сей раз он молодого да ретивого вообще отсылает. Ну да, на какие пакости она сейчас способна - ослабшая и безоружная?  
\- Проклятие - это проклятие, - тускло повторяет девушка. - А демон - это демон. Я без него умру. Валяйте, впрочем, убивайте.  
Старец хмурится.  
\- Как имя твое?  
\- Кай. Нуэво Кай, - отвечает девушка, внезапно слегка кланяясь. - Наемник. Двадцать четвертая весна.  
\- И сколько в тебе живет демон?  
\- Да уж как бы не двадцать лет, - смеется Кай. Кай... красивое имя. А на губах, окрашивая их багряным, пузырится кровь. - Помогите... помогите нам. Мы так хотим жить!  
По левой щеке сбегает одинокая слеза. У второго глаза обожжены веки, замер навеки зрачок. Если не смотреть на нее, не отрываясь - трудно заметить. Но Лиорел смотрел.  
\- Что за проклятье? - тон старейшины становится сухим, деловым.  
\- Не знаем, - сбивается Кай, вытирая щеку тыльной стороной ладони. - Мы начали кашлять кровью, мы задыхаемся.  
\- Жди, - и старец стремительно покидает комнату. За ним тянутся остальные, перешептываясь - с чего бы тот стал помогать демону?  
Лиорел остается. Он смотрит на устало упавшую на пол клетки Кай. Потом неловко, негнущимися пальцами, расстегивает свой плащ и - как может - укрывает ее.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчут потрескавшиеся, красные от крови губы. Он вздрагивает, словно кровь - чужая, не ее. Она печально смеется и кутается в слишком большой плащ.

\- Почему ты стала наемницей? - спрашивает Дилион. Он самый молодой, самый любопытный из Совета.  
\- Это просто мой путь, - Кай усмехается, ее лицо меняется, складывается в маску безумия. - Кровавый путь...  
\- Кай? - окликает ее Лиорел. Он с ней уже пять дней, он привык к таким неожиданным изменениям, а вот мальчишка еще нет.  
\- Я снова? - уже спокойно спрашивает Кай. Морщится и кутается в плащ, хотя у нее сейчас есть нормальный плед и постель.  
\- То есть он может контролировать тело? - подается вперед Дилион.  
\- Конечно, - удивленно смотрит на него Кай. - Иначе какой смысл?  
\- А можно... поговорить - с ним? - глаза у Дилиона - как у ребенка, которому пообещали фамилиара.  
\- Почему же нельзя, - Кай дергает плечами, закрывает глаза, а когда открывает - на двух магов смотрит уже не она. У демона насмешливые мудрые глаза, похожие на треснутый янтарь.  
\- Привет, детеныш, - снисходительно говорит демон, а глаза у него становятся темными и грустными. Лиорел уже научился определять.  
\- Скажите, а как вы вдруг оказались в этом теле?  
\- А она меня убила, - демон трескуче хихикает. - А мне очень хотелось жить. Вот и зацепился за то, что поблизости было.  
\- Убила? - удивляется Лиорел. Такого он не ожидал.  
\- Защитница, - нежно говорит демон. - Спасала отца. А у того полно артефактов было. Таких, что без разницы - взрослый держит или ребенок, все одно - в небытие. А мне умирать еще нельзя, - и он снова хихикает. К этому звуку невозможно привыкнуть, так трескаются от жара поленья в камине, но измененно-человеческое горло ломается еще более жутко.  
\- А каково вам... ну, в женском теле? Вы же мужчина? - совсем по-детски уточняет Дилион.  
Демон хохочет, уставившись на мага. Хохот, сперва напоминавший скрежет когтей о стекло, с каждым мгновением становится все мелодичней. Демон меняется. И вроде все остается тем же - и худоба, и невысокий рост, и белесый хвостик, и скуластое лицо... но становится ясно, что изменилось что-то очень-очень важное.  
\- А вот поэтому, милый мой детеныш, - демон почти мурлычет теперь, эта гортань явно более приспособлена для его речи, - поэтому Кай и согласилась замереть в физическом развитии на точке, оптимальной для изменения пола. Она меня любит тоже, - нежность в голосе его - болезненная. Лиорел закрывает руками уши и зажмуривает глаза, а когда открывает снова - в клетке уже Кай, а Дилион собирается уходить.  
Взгляд у Кай тяжелый, она смотрит на Лиорела не мигая и не отводя глаза.

\- Первый раз убила? Да вот его, рыжего - знаешь, он был рыжий, - а потом пять лет в приюте. Или семь. Какая разница, - у Кай мечтательный голос, когда она вспоминает, мечтательный голос и тяжелый взгляд немигающих, наполовину слепых глаз. - А потом убил он. Сорвался. Ему кровь нужна, знаешь? Чтобы жить. Я тогда еще могла без него, но уже не хотела. Он меня защищал. И тогда - защитил. Собой защитил. Я тогда впервые узнала, ну, что он может - так. Ну, чтобы тело - другое. Знаешь, ведь его раны никогда на моей коже не проявляются, - Кай закусывает губу. Та уже не обветренная и растрескавшаяся, как во время действия проклятия. - Ну а потом я пошла тренироваться на наемника. Смеялись, конечно - девчонка, еще и одиннадцати не было... кажется. Только вот смех легко запихать обратно в глотку, знаешь? Особенно с личным демоном. Особенно когда ты с ним - постоянно, в одном теле, в одном мозге, в одном временном потоке. Мы стали убивать профессионально. Знаешь, а вот нет никакого "я", пожалуй - только "мы".  
Лиорел борется с собой, он не затыкает уши.  
Кай смеется, и смех ее, тихий и хриплый, совсем не похож ни на скрежет, ни на звон демонического.  
Он хочет думать, что она безумна. Но у нее спокойный тяжелый взгляд, правый глаз слеп, а в левом тонкие синие прожилки.  
Лиорел кусает губы, чтобы не кричать. Кажется, безумен - он.

Они нападают неожиданно, тревога звенит в воздухе.  
\- Пусти меня, - Кай нервно облизывает губы. - Я воин, я хочу помочь! Я не могу сидеть здесь, пока там - дерутся!  
\- Ты тоже демон, - говорит Лиорел, набирая код на замке клетки.  
\- Я не хочу умереть здесь, дай мне умереть в бою! - почти молятся оба - и Кай, и демон, и Лиорел не может, не может их различить, хотя за этот месяц уже научился и не такому. Он распахивает дверь.  
\- Учти, если спросят - замок ослаб из-за оттягивания энергии на барьеры, - предупреждает он. Кай счастливо улыбается и прижимает к груди два изогнутых меча.

Она танцует в самой гуще схватки, защищает магов. Кровь демонов то и дело брызжет на нее, покрывает ее тело коричневатой корочкой, и она смеется. Глаза у нее - янтарные, зубы острые, а на пальцах - когти, и зачем ей мечи...  
\- Ты! - внезапно рычит один из демонов. - Кровавый сумасшедший... Ты еще жив?!  
\- Я жив, - смеются Кай-и-ее-демон, - а вот ты - нет.  
И разрубает демона на три неравные части. Бой замирает, да и демонов осталось - всего двое.  
\- Скажите, - клокочет демон Кай, - скажите ему, что я жив. Скажите, что я вернусь. И вернусь - не один. Прочь!  
И демоны сбегают, и Лиорел видит их ужас.

\- Изганнник, - медленно говорит Тайрон, тот самый старейшина, что спас Кай-и-ее-демона. - Кто ты?  
\- Изгнанник, - медленно кивает демон Кай. - Изгнанник, предавший своего созерена.  
\- Врешь, - просто говорит Тайрон. - Ты - князь. Один из князей. Какого короля ты был любовником?  
\- Неважно, - качает головой демон. - Он предал меня, а я предал его и себя, и не могу найти покой, пока не убью его. Или он - меня.  
\- Расскажи, - просит Лиорел. - Расскажи.  
Демон смотрит на него безумным взглядом янтарных глаз.  
\- Любовь у демонов священна. Священный и тот, кто способен любить, - это почти-шепот, почти-клекот, почти-кровь, словно проклятие вернулось. - Ему нельзя лгать, нельзя делать ему больно, нельзя... Я - любил. Я был молод и наивен, и - видят Боги! - я любил его. А он меня использовал, - смешок, болезненный и резкий. - Демон - и такое светлое чувство, насмешка судьбы... Я узнал, узнал, что он предает мое светлое чувство. И я предал его тоже, его и себя - я вызвал его на поединок. Каким же молодым и глупым я был, - он расхохотался. Большинство магов невольно морщится, кое-кто зажимает руками уши, но никто не делает ни шага назад. - Надо было сил накопить, ярости... Боль и преданная любовь делали меня еще слабее, чем я есть - а я и так стал князем только благодаря дару любви. Он легко победил меня, легко, и я готов был принять смерть от его руки, но он... не смог. И вышвырнул меня сюда, в мир смертных, где я медленно умирал, питаясь отбросами да крысами, пока - о, пока я не встретил Кай. И тогда я понял, что очень хочу жить...  
Одинокая слеза скатывается по щеке и теряется в горькой складке губ, выжигая на коже свой путь.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - осторожно уточняет Дилион.  
\- Не знаю, - равнодушно бросает демон. - Не помню. Забыл. Зовите Кровавый Сумасшедший, подходит, - улыбается растерянно, шепотом просит робко. - Шрамы... уберете?  
\- Да, - кивает Тайрон. - Конечно.

Демоническая кровь выжгла на коже причудливый узор. Кай рассеянно смотрит на свое отражение, прослеживая пальцами шрам от демонической слезы.  
\- А клетка? - неожиданно спрашивает она.  
\- А что клетка? - хмыкает Лиорел. - Зачем клетка, если ты князь, она максимум на придворных рассчитана.  
Кай хихикает. Она тоже слышала признание демона, все слышали - и что он слаб тоже. Но в клетке ей скучно, и она не спорит.  
\- А обязательно удалять шрамы? - внезапно спрашивает она. Лиорел удивленно смотрит ей в глаза - серьезные, серые, один не двигается, а во втором отражается что-то странное. Душа?  
\- А ты не хочешь?  
Кай снова проводит пальцами по почти прямому шраму на щеке.  
\- Этот - не хочу.  
\- Этот - не уберем, - соглашается Лиорел и гладит ее по голове. Он старше ее в два раза, о Боги...

\- Замуж тебе надо, - говорит демон, - детенышей завести.  
Кай упрямо молчит и чистит мечи. Они три года как осели в Эйнеме, три года как работали в страже. Уже несколько магов предлагали Кай завести семью - для них, южан, она, северянка, была как... породистая кобыла для скрещивания. Да и вообще, не желает Кай слышать о замужестве, и все! И уж тем более - о детях...  
\- Ка-а-а-ай, - тянет демон, - брось, родная. Надо.  
\- Не хочу, - упрямо повторяет Кай вслух, хотя демон и так прекрасно слышит ее мысли.  
\- Что не хочешь? - раздается веселый голос Лиорела. Он заходит в сторожевую, потягиваясь, мускулы играют под кожей. Кай-и-ее-демон любуются им: Кай не прочь с ним переспать, демон не прочь его сожрать. Он снимает пропыленную рубаху, умывается водой из ведра у двери. Кай-и-ее-демон невольно облизываются, прикрывая увечный глаз.  
\- Слушай, - внезапно оборачивается Лиорел, - а что случилось с твоим глазом?  
Кай удивленно моргает, потом пожимает плечами, потирая шею рукой.  
\- Дракон невовремя проснулся.  
И смеется тихонько. Лиорел любуется ей. А незрячий ее глаз так и остается янтарным.

Лиорел счастливо улыбается. Кай улыбается... задумчиво этак. Словно думает: а что я здесь делаю? Что? Даю брачные обеты тому, кого не люблю.  
Демона она не чувствует. Совсем. Подозревает, что он воет где-то в глубине их общей души.  
А Лиорел сияет, как солнце, что стоит в зените, и Кай недовольно щурится. С каждым годом ей все сложнее выносить прямой свет. Она родилась на севере, росла на сумрачном западе, жила в основном ночами; у нее - демон. Тяжело дышать, тяжело двигаться в этой яркости богатого и спокойного юга.  
Нечего здесь делать.  
Но демон настоял - осесть. Демон упросил - семью. И Кай, раздраженно фыркая, ответила "да" на предложение Лиорела. 

\- Кирие, Марока, перестаньте! - шепотом просит Лиорел. Кай все хуже с каждым днем, сегодня она встала и - упала обратно на постель. Незрячий глаз отливает багрянцем вместо привычного янтаря, зрячий подернут мутной пленкой.  
Дети затихают. Мать они любят и очень боятся, что однажды она - как дед - не откроет глаза.  
Лиорел садится на край кровати, кладет ладонь на лоб Кай. И испуганно отдергивает пальцы: кожа ее совсем холодная. Он лихорадочно шарит ладонью по ее лицу, обжигается о старый шрам, который у детей их стал родимым пятном.  
\- Я жива, - хрипло шепчет Кай, - пока жива.  
Ей сорок шесть; не возраст для магов-южан, но для северян, да еще и не шаманов, - старость. Лиорел совсем не учитывал этой разницы, когда предлагал ей брак... Он не жалеет.  
Он осторожно подносит ко рту ссохшиеся руки Кай, целует бессильные пальцы.  
\- Я люблю тебя...  
В ответ - тишина. И спустя вечность:  
\- Мы знаем... Мы потому и выбрали...  
Сухой смех превращается в кашель, снова - как когда-то - вскипает на бледных губах багряная кровь. Лиорел принимает решение.  
Он достает из сундука заветный флакон с ядом, припасенный для себя, выливает содержимое в стакан с водой. Подает его Кай.  
Шепчет, ловя последние вздохи губами:  
\- Спокойной ночи, любимые...

А Дшарр, Король Западных демонов, улыбается, встречая у врат в свое царство мятежного Кровавого Князя Трейра и совсем еще юную демоницу, у которой едва прорезались крылышки. Демоны только так и рождаются - сначала став носителями. Их в мир демонов просто затягивает.  
\- Кейрра, - говорит Дшарр певуче, и Трейр улыбается. - Наследная принцесса.  
Трейр смеется, успокаиваясь в любимых объятиях. Наверху у него было много времени для раздумий, наверху остались сомнения и боль.  
Любовь у демонов - невероятно редкое, очень странное чувство, слишком светлое для их черных душ.  
Влюбленный - слепец, влюбленный - глупец, влюбленный - святой, и Дшарр опускается на колени перед своим Князем.

А там, наверху, под южным солнцем, растут отмеченные демоническими слезами и кровью два брата, что станут потом великими завоевателями, великими тиранами и основателями двух великих родов. Но это все - в будущем, а пока они плачут над гробом матери, и отец ласково гладит их по растрепанным рыжеватым макушкам.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для подруги, которая страдала от того, что не сложился ее ОТП.

В замках Королей демонов есть чаши с черной водой, с помощью которых можно наблюдать за миром людей. Наследная принцесса Запада Кейрра все чаще сбегает от подданных к чаше, сидит и смотрит часами на неподвижную поверхность. Лиорел поседел очень быстро после ее смерти, а Кирие и Марока лишь добавляют ему поводов для волнения. Кейрра и хочет вернуться к ним, и не хочет, ее тянет к ним, но она не знает - зачем и почему. Способность любить у демонов почти атрофирована, такие, как отец Кейрры, Кровавый Князь Трейр, очень редки, и сама она не из их числа. Кейрра проводит ладонью по воде, словно стирая изображение, но чаша упрямо показывает ей мужа и детей. Стране южан грозит война, и Кейрра знает, чем она закончится. Так уж случилось, что в отличие от воителя-отца, Кейрра - провидец. Провидцы среди демонов редки так же, как и умеющие любить, и как и умеющие любить - они священны.  
На Короля Запада Дшарра, обладателя сразу двух таких сокровищ, тоже с радостью пошли бы войной, вот только пока Кровавый Князь на стороне Короля - никто не рискнет. А в ближайшее столетие и Трейр, и Кейрра будут верны Королю. Дальше Кейрра не видит, но может предположить, что это будет неизменно.  
И все же...  
Два гибких рыжих подростка тренируются на мечах, а высокий и статный воин, седой, хоть и не старый, следит за ними. И Кейрра невольно шевелит губами, выдыхая не громче тишины:  
\- Лиорел...  
Когда он умрет, она сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы заполучить его душу: она ее по праву, у них бессрочный контракт.

Трейр смотрит на дочь и думает, что с ее приходом в мир демонов пришла и любовь.


End file.
